


hiraeth

by virtuesmoir



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virtuesmoir/pseuds/virtuesmoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They lost themselves. They lost themselves in each other. Will Tessa and Scott ever find themselves again? Or will they find themselves in each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my heart breaks a little every time i imagine this scenario. :")

“Tessa, please let me in.” A heartbroken Scott begged, sliding down her door.

“I’m sorry, Scott. You know I can’t. You know that’s not who I am.” Tessa sobbed, palms on the other side of the door.

“I love you, Tessa. I love you so much.” He cried, banging on the door lightly.

“I’m so sorry,” Tessa choked back, tears streaming down her rosy cheeks.

They both slid down, leaning on opposite sides of the door. 

“Tutu, I love you.” 

No response. 

“Please. You’re breaking my heart,” Scott said quietly, as he drowned in pints of tears.

“Tessa, please.” He begged.

Tessa kept quiet. She couldn’t. She couldn’t let him back into her life after all that happened. Thankfully, Hardin was away that night so no one was around.

“Please, Tessa. Please come back to me. I miss you so much, I love you.” Scott pleaded desperately, as Tessa tried her very best to hold down her tears. She dared not say a response. She knew she could never let him in after everything. Never again. 

“Tess, please. Come back to me.” 

Silence.

Tessa was hungry to return to her home, her Scott. Though it wasn’t like he was hers in the first place anyways. It was a home she couldn’t return to, or maybe, a home that never was.


	2. (a year later)

(1 year later)

“Mommy?” A little voice called out, trembling down the stairs in fear. There was a thunderstorm outside, and the owner of that voice hadn’t been able to sleep. He woke up scared earlier only to find that his Mommy wasn’t in bed.

The child was surprised to see his Mommy leaning on the door as she sat on the floor. He ran to her, wanting to seek comfort from him.

He was surprised to see his Mommy’s tear stained cheeks, as her eyes were shut projecting the utmost pain on her face. He touched her arm, only to find that it was super cold. He ran upstairs immediately, grabbing a blanket and dragging it downstairs with him.

He raced over to her, and covered her with the blanket. He tried his best not trip over anything, and did his best to cover up the whole of her.

He stood proud, and bent down to give his Mommy a kiss on the cheek.

“It’s okay, Mommy. I’ll be brave tonight, just for you. I love you,” He smiled, as he left her to go upstairs. He jumped back into his bed, holding on tight to his cross necklace that his Mommy had given him. 

She always said that it was the only thing she had of his father’s, so he had appreciated it. He never took it off, and always held on to it whenever anything was scaring him. 

So he held on, for the rest of the night, hoping for the best in tomorrow.

Footsteps were heard from the front door.

The man approached the sleeping Tessa and sighed. He knew if he’d left her she’d be sore the next morning, so he picked her up and walked over to the couch and placed her there.He didn’t forget the blanket, which he took with him and covered her with again soon after.

Tessa lightly moved, and he knew she was the least bit awake.

Her eyes shifted to him, watering with guilt. He nodded his head in understanding. It’s okay, Tess.

She smiled gratefully at him, tears running down her face. He gave her hand a squeeze before kissing her temple and letting go of her arm.

“Goodnight, Tessa.” He sighed, as he left to go back to bed. She nodded, and gave him a grateful look. He smiled at her, and went upstairs. 

As he reached the top of the stairs, another figure was waiting for him already.

“Tessa okay?” His sister asked, filled with concern. 

He nodded. “I’ll never let anything happen to her again.”

She nodded, and they both parted ways to retreat to their own bedrooms.

Earlier that night, a drunken Scott came to knock at the door, begging for her to open the door. Again, they sobbed, he begged, she denied. There was never to be an outcome. Only silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was it haha? I really do hope you guys continue to read this story, it has a special place in my heart. Keep in mind this is an epilogue, meaning there should be a prologue once I finish this. Tell me in the comments whether you want me to keep updating this story, or leave it be :))


	3. 2 years later

(2 years later)

The little boy, who was barely 4 years old, stood frozen near his bedroom window.

He could hear soft knocks on the door, and the sounds of his mother’s cries that resonated from down the stairs.

“She’s not coming upstairs again, is she?” He asked, sensing the other’s presence in the room.

“I’m afraid not, bub.” The older man sighed, patting the younger boy’s hair.

“That’s okay, it happened last year and the year before too.” The young boy stated, biting his lip as he continued to stare out the window.

“Who is he, Hardin?” The young boy asked, turning to face the person behind him.

“Don’t think too much about him, it’s someone from Mommy’s past. He’ll go away eventually.” Hardin reassured, not wanting Tess to feel more pain. The child nodded, facing away from him to look out the window again.

“Do you want me to call someone to accompany you?” Hardin asked, as the child shook his head no. He trembled a bit when the rain came down even heavier, and thunder and lightning struck here and there.

“That’s okay. I told Mommy I’ll be brave, just for her as always.” The little boy said, gripping tight onto his cross necklace. His bravery faltered a bit when thunder crackled loudly, but he quickly regained his courage and stood up straight.

“Alright, bubba. Good night, sleep well.” Hardin smiled, kissing him on the forehead before leaving the room, closing the door quietly. 

Hardin marched down the stairs, to see Tessa quietly sobbing, her back leaning against the door.

“Tess,” He whispered slowly.

“You sure you don’t want to see him?” He asked quietly, biting his lip. Tessa looked at him, teary eyed. He could see the little red marks below her eyes having cried so much, despite being dark. She shook her head no, and she sighed.

“He’s never going to change. He’s still the same person we left all those years ago, Hardin.” Tessa argued, knowing that Scott could very well hear her from outside.

“You never know, Tess.” Hardin said, trying to make her feel better. He knelt down again, and looked into her eyes.

“Give him a year or two.” He said quietly, saying it as quiet as possible. Tessa remained silent, and it was evident that she was considering doing so. After what seemed like an eternity, she finally responded.

“Two.” 

“Okay,” He smiled, as he got up and kissed her forehead, leaving her to Scott and herself. 

Tessa turned sadly to the door, placing her hand on the knob but never turning it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what you think in the comments! i'm actually pretty pumped for this fic :) your comments keep me motivated to write more, so thank you!


	4. 3 years later

(3 years later)

“T, you’re hurting me so bad.” Scott said through the door, as Tessa teared up. Tessa remained silent.

“My world’s crumbling down, Tutu. Please don’t leave me too.” Scott begged.

“I left you behind a long time ago, Scott. It’s time to go,” Tessa said coldly.

“But I love you, Tess. I love you so much it hurts to even breathe without you by my side. Please don’t give up on us, T.” Scott pleaded. Tears were streaming down Tessa’s cheeks, but she knew she couldn’t give in. 

“Well I don’t love you back, Scott! We’ll never be together, I have someone else already, and I love him with all my damn heart. So back off, Scott Moir. You can’t just torpedo back into my life and start messing things up again. There was never an us in the first place.” Tessa yelled, breaking Scott’s heart. 

Tessa’s tears poured out of her eyes, full of sadness.

Scott clenched his fists and his knuckled turned white.

“Tessa,” His voice faltered. She could hear him start to sob, and she immediately filled with guilt.

“My mom is sick.” 

“What?” Tessa asked, surprised.

“Danny and Charlie left, and Dad hates the family.” He stated, his voice stale and sad.

Tessa recalled that Scott rarely fought with his brothers, and were very close. His Dad used to beat him.

“I’m sorry, Scott.” She said, actually meaning it.

“And now, you won’t talk to me. You don’t love me anymore.” He breathed.

“Scott, I never loved you. Nor do I want you back in my life,” She said coldly, indirectly dismissing him.

Silence.

Thunder boomed and the rain came down pouring, leaving a run down Tessa and Scott sitting on opposite sides of a door, heartbroken.

Tessa had decided she had enough, and stood back up.

She walked over to the couch where her phone was, and picked it up. She dialed a number, and held her phone up to her ear.

“Hello?”

“Security, there is an unwanted visitor at the front door. I want you to take him away, please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what did you guys think of this chapter? please leave a comment down below on what you think, it'd be greatly appreciated (: thank you so much to everyone who's commented so far. i hope you love how it turns out!

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually an epilogue to a story i might consider writing! this will definitely be multi-chap, although i would assume you guys would like to know what happened before this story takes place, and the sum of events leading up to this moment. this in an au as well. + also, who hardin is. tell me in the comments whether you want me to proceed on with this story! idk if its good enough or not. thanks for reading! :)


End file.
